(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) light bulb and more particularly to a LED light bulb which can project multiple-direction light and dissipate heat quickly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional LED light bulb has LED emitting elements therein. The LED emitting elements are disposed at the front end of the light bulb, so the light is centrally projected at the front end in the same direction. The peripheral light is weak and insufficient in brightness, and the illumination is not even. The LED light bulb has the advantage in saving energy, but its heat-resistance is low. It is necessary to solve this problem of heat dissipation. The LED light bulb manufactured by Philips company uses a metallic heat sink base formed by molding to dissipate the heat. However, it is heavy and expensive and the heat sink effect is limited.
Nowadays, traditional tungsten light bulbs are gradually replaced with LED light bulbs. The conventional LED light bulb dissipates the heat by using the LEDs and the conductive pins of the power source or the heat conduction of the circuit board. After a period of use, the temperature will rise so high that the LEDs will be damaged. In particular, the higher the number of the LEDs is, the higher the temperature will rise. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself to solving this problem and invented the LED light bulb described in this application.